


An Average Love Story: Season 2

by ChumChumPotato



Series: Average is alone; Extraordinary is together [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hyunna Has A Friend, I still only update on weekday (not weekends), M/M, More Abuse (but not with the kids), Rape, the bitch is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumChumPotato/pseuds/ChumChumPotato
Summary: Hyunna has been let out of prison and the first thing she does is go for Yeonjun and Soobin out of revenge.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Average is alone; Extraordinary is together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Heroic Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Yeonjun wakes up the next morning in Soobin’s arms naked. Memories of last night swim through his mind. He smiles sleepily and kisses Soobin awake.

“You should do this every morning,” Soobin says smiling down at Yeonjun after waking.

“Then it wouldn’t be special,” Yeonjun says while getting up to start the day.

“Oh please, anything you do to me will always be special,” Soobin says also getting up to follow Yeonjun and help him get the kids ready for school.

It’s been exactly a year since the incident with Hyunna and both men have done their best to try to get past the unfortunate memories as possible. After the kids are ready and have eaten breakfast they grab their lunches and kiss Yeonjun on each cheek before heading out to the car with Soobin who drops them off on his way to work. Yeonjun works as well, but he works from home for multiple reasons. As Yeonjun sits down to get to work he gets a call from an unknown number, and he answers it.

“Hello?” Yeonjun asks

“Hello,” the person on the other end of the line says cynically, each word is dripped in poison.

“Who is this?” Yeonjun asks sternly, “I think you have the wrong number,” He says and is about to hang up the phone when the person says:

“Oh you know who this is, or have you forgotten already? You don’t get to live a happy life anymore Yeonjun, not with the grudges I hold against you,” and with that the person ended the call. Yeonjun knew that call was meant for him, they said his name for crying out loud, but he didn’t know how they got his number.

“Ugh, Hyunna you don’t know what you’re doing anymore. You’re blinded by rage. I guess it’s up to me to get you back on track,” Yeonjun mumbles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was kind of short, but I promise that not all chapters will be this short! What did you think? Tell me in the comments how I can make this story better for you!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	2. Re-Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun goes out to meet Hyunna, but it doesn't end the way he thought it would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Later that day after everyone has fallen asleep Yeonjun calls Hyunna back.

“What?” She says after picking up.

“Let’s meet up. Right now,” Yeonjun says.

“Okay,” she says before hanging up.

Yeonjun hurriedly gets ready and leaves the house quietly. When he makes it to their meeting spot he sees Hyunna standing against the wall with a long dark trenchcoat on.

‘How much more cliche could this get?’ Yeonjun thinks to himself as he makes it to Hyunna, but before he could even open his mouth to breathe he hears a click next to his ear. A gun is aimed at his head.

“You’re so stupid,” Hyunna says before she flicks her wrist and Yeonjun feels himself being blindfolded and hauled off to some unknown place.

(Time Skip)

Soobin wakes up the next morning to an empty bed and immediately feels like something is wrong. He looks around the house and finds that Yeonjun is nowhere to be seen when he makes it to the kitchen again he sees a note on the fridge that he had missed before.

‘I went out last night. I care about you.’

The note confused Soobin but he shrugged it off so he could worry about the day ahead of him.

‘Yoenjun can take care of himself.’ Soobin thought to himself to justify shrugging off the feeling that seemed to settle in his stomach. He went about his day as normal except for the part where he gets a text with an audio clip attached to it. In the clip, he hears struggling and a scream that sounds like… Yeonjun? He plays the clip, again and again, hoping that what he hears will change; hoping that the person in pain isn’t Yeonjun but deep down he knows that his husband is somewhere in excruciating pain and he can’t help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please comment! I appreciate seeing what you have to say about my story and it's characters.
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun is back in Hyunna's clutches, and Soobin is panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Yeonjun wakes chained to an electric chair after hours of excruciating torture. He groans feeling his head pound against his skull and stabs of pain flash through his right shoulder and neck. Every part of him feels as if it’s on fire and in a bucket of ice all at the same time. The chains rub his wrists raw and cut through his flesh; streams of crimson blood drip onto the floor. When he finally gathers his wits as best as he can, he looks up and in front of him there is a huge glass wall that looks like it was hastily installed, and behind that wall is Hyunna and a masked man. With his vision swimming in and out of focus, he licks his chapped lips and lays his head back against his chest. He could feel himself being pulled into the oblivion of sleep when he hears Hyunna say:

“Give him a shot,” He then feels a sharp jolt rush through his body, his veins feel like acid, and the tips of his hair feels like live wires. His body flails about in unnatural ways, and his eyes roll to the back of his head until finally, it stops. With his head lolling and drool dripping from the side of his mouth he hears Hyunna say:

“The pain you feel does not compare to the pain I felt rotting in that cell, alone. Give him another one,” She says vehemently. His body begins to set itself on fire again, and his teeth chatter violently. He sweats profusely and when his body can’t take it anymore it releases.

“Look at you, pathetic waste. Pissing yourself, go get him...” Hyunna says, but Yeonjun doesn’t hear the rest because he passes out from shock. When he awakes he is in a prisoner’s jumpsuit and chained to the chair once more.

“Perfect you’re awake. In courtesy of me being the property of the state for over a year, you will become my property. The only difference is you won’t be able to leave,” Hyunna says amusedly, “Oh! And you will be punished if you decide to cross me!” Can’t let you get away with things! Gotta show you who’s boss around here!” She says, and with that, the chains open themselves and fall to the floor with an echoing clatter. Yeonjun is free now, well as free as you can be in captivity. He rubs his wrists and licks his lips wondering what he should do now when his phone buzzes in his back pocket. He checks it and sees that it’s a text from an unknown number.

Hyunna: Hey it’s Hyunna! Haha, I hope you didn’t think that it was anyone else. Anyway, this is how we’ll talk. You won’t be able to talk to anyone else with this phone (I made sure of that). You will be assigned jobs to do and you will do them promptly. If you don’t then you will be punished, simple. Haha.

(Soobin’s POV)

After he gets over the shock of the message Soobin opens up a group chat with Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Huening-Kai.

Soobin: Guys, do you know where Yeonjun is?

Taehyun: Wow! You already chased him away? Soobin I think that’s a new record.

Beomgyu: Babe, stop. Did he tell where he was going, Soobin?

Taehyun: Oh come on! Everyone always ruins my fun!

Huening-Kai: You call that fun? As your doctor, I prescribe to you a daily dose of actual humor.

Beomgyu: Guys stop this could be serious.

Soobin: This is serious. He wasn’t here when I woke and I got this weird message. *audio clip*

Taehyun: Oh that’s bad.

Huening-Kai: Yeah

Beomgyu: Soobin, unfortunately, I have not seen or heard from him at all lately.

Taehyun: Yeah, in all seriousness, me neither

Huening-Kai: Ditto over here

Soobin: I’m freaking out, hyunna got out of prison not too long ago.

Beomgyu: Calm down we’ll come over and help you figure this out, okay?

Soobin: Thanks guys, especially you Beomgyu

Beomgyu: No problem

Taehyun: We’re always there for you Hyung. And if Yeonjun is making us all worry for no reason we’ll be there to beat his as with you as well.

Huening-Kai: Will there be food at your house? I’m starving just thinking about all the work we’ll be doing…

Huening-Kai: Hello?

Huening-Kai: Hello…

Huening-Kai: Okay…

(At Soobin’s House)

They spend the rest of the day trying to come up with a plan for if Yeonjun doesn’t come back soon. They were all taking a break, courtesy of Huening-kai, when we got a series of texts at the same time.

Unknown: I know where Yeonjun is

Unknown: I can tell you how to get there

Unknown: But that’s no fun

Unknown: So… let’s play a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update this chapter! The school has been... interesting, but I'll try to be quicker when updating! Please comment I appreciate hearing what you guys have to say about the story and its development.
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	4. You're so...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun get punished and Soobin gets closer to the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Yeonjun has just finished one Hyunna’s many demands when the masked man comes in.

“Is there something wrong?” Yeonjun asks.

“Yes,” The masked man replies

“Well, then what is it?” Yeonjun asks, hoping to get answers

“Well, you’re doing everything right. It’s no fun for hyunna she wants to punish you,” The masked man says with a chuckle, “So she sent me to do her dirty work.” The man finishes and advances toward Yeonjun. While he’s walking he removes his mask and Yeonjun cans ee that he is a very handsome man, though he’s not as handsome as Soobin. He has olive skin and bright green eyes. He smiles sexily at Yeonjun and continues to walk toward Yeonjun. He gets so close that Yeonjun begins to walk backward until he is smooshed against the wall and the man. When Yeonjun can no longer run away from him, the man grabs his waist and pushes his body against Yeonjun’s. Yeonjun can feel his hard-on even through their jeans and a bad feeling begins to pool at the bottom of his gut. Yeonjun shakes his head while saying:

“Um, What are you doing? I have a husband.”

“Yes, but he isn’t here now is he? He can’t protect you,” The man whispers into Yeonjun’s ear and leans in, but Yeonjun pushes him away finally realizing what was going on.

“No! my body is only for Soobin!” Yeonjun screams angrily and wriggles out of the man’s grasp with a strength he didn’t know he possessed. The man Rises to the challenge and lunges for Yeonjun, grabbing his shoulders and smiles.

“Don’t make this harder than it needs to be,” He says and then slams his lips against Yoeonjun’s and pries them open with his teeth while roaming his hands all over Yeonjun’s body. Yeonjun turns his head and tries to get out of the man’s grip, but all he ends up succeeding in doing is getting tangled into the man’s arms even more and having the man’s lips ravish his neck instead. Yeonjun begin’s to cry and push even more desperately.

“Aww, don’t cry. I’ll make sure you enjoy this,” The man says in between kisses while kissing Yeonjun’s tears away "Oh, you're so..." the man grunts into Yeonjun's ear as he grinds onto Yeonjun. 

'Where are you Soobin?' Yeonjun thinks to himself while crying.

(Soobin’s POV)

He wakes the next morning with a fog hanging over his head. He remembers passing out last night from a panic attack from the text he received from the unknown number. Just when he finally got his eyes to focus he hears his phone go off indicating that he has received another text and lunges for his phone.

Unknown: Hint #1 I am a noun, and in me, things can be found.

At first, Soobin is confused until he realizes that this is hinting where Yeonjun is located. He immediately calls Beomgyu and tells him to come over. Then he calls Hyung-Joon and asks him to come to pick up the kids. When Beomgyu gets there Soobin is pacing his living room trying to figure out what’s going on and Hyung-Joon is there saying:

“My sister's crazy, but we’ll get through this…”

“Okay, I’m here. What do I need to know?” Beomgyu asks and is immediately filled in with the details, “Well do you think she’s in a warehouse?” He asks after he gets all the information.

“No, I don’t think that it will be that cliche. I think she’s in the abandoned Police Station a little outside of town.” Hyung-Joon says.

“And how do you know this?” Soobin asks while giving him a pointed look

“It’s my sister, I’d like to think I know her-,” Hyung-Joon says.

“Don’t talk to me about ‘knowing’ your sister because if I’m not mistaken you also knew she was still angry about the whole fiasco a year ago am I correct?” Soobin said seething at Hyung-Joon

“No,” Hyung-Joon says defeatedly.

“Then you would’ve known that she’d be set on revenge against my family and yet you didn’t say anything,” Every word from Soobin’s mouth at that moment was dripped in poison. His muscles were tense as if he was ready for a fight, and he was gritting his teeth and breathing hard. There was a wildfire blazing in his eye’s, one Beomgyu hadn’t seen in a long time.

‘Things could get dangerous around here,’ Beomgyu thought to himself, ‘for both parties involved.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think! I love to hear what you think of the story!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	5. Blood on His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun has blood on his hands, and Soobin is unsuccessful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Yeonjun wakes up the next morning immensely sore, bruised, and naked. Memories of the other day flash through his mind, he was raped mercilessly over and over again until the man fell from exhaustion. Yeonjun hadn’t realized that the man had such a large sex drive until he woke up that morning. He finally sits up to take in his surroundings and sees that he’s in a torture room. Before he can ponder his surroundings he is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Hyunna open the door and walk into the room. When he sees her he snarls at her the thought of him being naked in a torture room forgotten.

“Oh please, stop you couldn’t do anything to me even if you wanted,” She says.

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” Yeonjun replies and finally lunges at Hyunna tackling her to the ground that he was once sitting on. He doesn’t know how to properly fight so his arms were just flailing about delivering random to every part of Hyunna’s body. When she’s had enough, hyunna allows her pent up rage to fuel her actions. She pushes Yeonjun off of her and gets up off of the floor. They circle each other, gauging each other’s energy. Yeonjun knows he’d lose in a fair fight, but this isn’t a fair fight it’s a fight in a room full of torture devices, dangerous torture devices. Just like that, a puzzle piece clicks into place in Yeonjun’s mind and he lunges toward Hyunna, pulls her into a bear hug and runs toward a rusty swinging saw that sat behind her. She tries to hit him and squirm out of his grasp, but he holds onto her tightly and keeps running. Finally, he makes it to the saw and pushes Hyunna onto it harshly. Blood splatters everywhere, but Yeonjun doesn’t stop. No, he keeps pushing until Hyunna is cut in half, he keeps pushing until it seems that all of her blood is on his hands, he keeps pushing until the halves of her body fall limp onto the floor.

“No one messes with my body and gets away with it,” Yeonjun says darkly. A single sound of applause is heard throughout the room snaps Yeonjun out of his dark stupor. Yeonjun snaps his head toward the noise and sees that it’s the man that raped him.

“Haha, that was a nice show, but Hyunna wasn’t the one running it,” the man says, “I was,” he finishes.

(Soobin’s POV)

Over a few weeks, Soobin and the group search around the city, without Hyung-Joon, and only find disappointment. The more unsuccessful they are the angrier Soobin gets, but what seals the deal on his anger is when Huening-Kai says:

“Maybe Hyung-Joon was right and we need to check the abandoned Police station outside the city.”

“Why would Hyung-Joon be right, huh? That lousy good - for - nothing-,”

“I think you’re letting your anger get the best of you,” Beomgyu interrupts agitatedly, “You aren’t the only one worried for Yeonjun, okay? Hyung-Joon was just trying to help, he couldn’t have known any more than you that Hyunna would’ve followed through with her revenge anymore than you. He’s still human. Also, the others in your presence do not appreciate your lack of positivity. If we wanted we could leave you to find Yeonjun on your own.” Beomgyu finished with a huff.

“Okay, alright. We’ll check out the building, okay, but we should do it tomorrow, it’s getting late,” Soobin says feeling a little embarrassed at his actions, and with that he and the group go home with heavy hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below what you thought! I really like hearing your responses.
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	6. Lost But Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin finds Yeonjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

“Haha, that was a nice show, but Hyunna wasn’t the one running it,” The man says.

“What do you mean?” Yeonjun asked shakily, the impact of actions finally dawning on him.

“Hahaha! You thought- Haha! Oh, Yeonjun! No, no, no, no! You thought that Hyunna was the one in charge of this whole thing? You give her too much credit for this genius.” The man says between fits of crazed laughter, “I, Nathan Briggs, am the one who started this adventure for me and you. I will also finish it.”

“But why me?” Yeonjun asks. Of all the people to take, he took a man who is happily married and has children.

“Because Hyunna was bent on revenge, and as someone who likes to stir up trouble, it was easy for me to help her. I do love to hurt people,” Nathan says nonchalantly while shrugging., “And with how easy it was, I wanted to hurt you, Yeonjun,” He finished, and grabbed a. Electric burner from his back pocket and turned it on before walking over to Yeonjun and pushing him onto the floor while saying:

“This will be fun,” before abusing Yeonjun with heat and pain. Every time Yeonjun yelled out in pain, he got even more abuse. After he’s bleeding and wrecked on the floor and has given up, Nathan says:

“Someone’s here.”

(Soobin’s POV)

Soobin and the gang had finally decided to check out the old police station outside of the city, and they’re doing it with Hyung-Joon. When they make it there, nothing seems to stand out, but Hyung-Joon says:

“She’s definitely here.”

“Then what’re we doing out here?” Taehyun asks, “Make like a train and move your caboose!”

“What about you?” Huening-Kai asks noticing Tae’s reluctance to move.

“I’ll….I’ll be in the car to…. Uh….be backup and watch you back?” Taehyun says with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Nice try babe, you’re coming with us,” Beomgyu says firmly.

“Damn it! You know I can’t say no to your sexy firm voice and that Daegu accent! Mmh, that’s scrumptious!” Taehyun says, losing all of his resolves.

“Ewww! TMI!” Huening-Kai says while fake gagging before he gets smacked in the arm by an angry, and slightly embarrassed, Taehyun.

“Especially for those who aren’t in a relationship,” Hyung-Joon adds with a chuckle.

“Anyway! Let’s get in there to save MY relationship!” Soobin says to them, and with that, they go inside the building together. As soon as they open the door they are greeted by a man.

“Congratulations! I’m Nathan! The man who has been texting you! Glad you could make it! It just got interesting,” He finishes before moving from in front of the glass wall he was standing in front of and revealing a crazed Yeonjun. He was sitting in a corner naked, bloody, and crying with horrible looking burn marks everywhere on his body. Right next to him were two bloody halves of a female body. Before anybody could do anything, Nathan pulls out a gun and says:

“You missed the best parts, but the show isn’t over yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I appreciate hearing what you have to say about the story in the comments!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	7. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a good summary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy~

Everybody freezes. No one knows what to do no one came prepared for weaponized combat; at least that what Soobin thinks. Hyung-Joon slowly creeps to the front of the group.

“What are you doing?” Soobin hisses at him, “Don’t do that you could die-”

“Then so be it. You, Yeonjun, the kids, and the guys… you all helped bring me out of a dark place. I’d gladly die for you,” Hyun-Joon says looking Sobin straight in the eyes.

“Nice speech, but it doesn’t help your situation,” Nathan says, “I wanted to talk with Soobin if you don’t mind.”

Soobin nods and steps around Hyung-Joon, giving him a reassuring look, and walking up to Nathan. Nathan smiles and bangs on the glass harshly. Yeonjun’s head snaps up and Soobin sees the exact moment Yeonjun loses his sanity. His red-rimmed eyes widen, his chapped lips part and his already deadly pale skin get even paler. Then he begins to scream, the sound resonating throughout the building as he bangs on the glass hoping to break through and get Soobin out of here. He doesn’t what he’d do if something were to happen to Soobin all because he was trying to save him. His cries shake his body violently as he tries to break the glass separating him from Soobin.

“Keep that up and he really will end up dead!” Nathan yells at him and puts the gun in his hand to the side of Soobin’s head. That instantly shuts Yeonjun up. Finally realizing that he can’t do anything to help Soobin, he slowly slides down the glass crying hard. Soobin begins to wonder what happened to Yeonjun in this place when he hears the click of a gun behind him and turns to see Hyung-Joon holding a gun and aiming it at Nathan. Nathan laughs and says:

“Come on pretty boy, do you think I’m afraid of a few bullets?”

“No, you’re not afraid of bullets,” Hyung-Joon says, ”You’re afraid of what the bullets bring,” He then smirks (quite sexily might I add) and pulls the trigger three times. Each bullet embeds itself deep into Nathan’s head. The sound of each gunshot echoes inside of Yeonjun’s mind and finally drives him truly mad. He begins to scratch harshly at his arms and legs until they bled and skin peeled off like a banana skin. In flash Soobin is by Yeonjun’s side, he doesn’t know how it happened so fast, but he’s glad that it did. He immediately pulls Yeonjun into his arms and peppers his face in sweet kisses until Yeonjun passes out.

(Time Skip)

They head to the nearest hospital and waited outside the operating room while the doctors patched Yeonjun up. After they had let Soobin into Yeonjun’s room he sat next to his husband and cried until he fell asleep. Yeonjun wakes up the next morning and is greeted by Hyung-Joon standing next to a window looking out onto the streets below. Without looking up he says:

“Soobin went to get something for you to eat. You went to her didn’t you.”

“Yes,” Yeonjun sighs out seeing no reason to lie. Hyung-Joon turns to him with tears in his eyes and says:

“But, Why?” You put your family, friends, and most importantly yourself in harm’s way. So, why? Were you trying to play the hero? Be the one to save a person in the dark? News flash, Hyunna isn’t in the dark she is the dark,” Hyung-Joon chokes out. The silence stretches on after that.

“She’s dead now,” Yeonjun finally says.

“I know. I’m assuming you killed her?”

“Yes.”

“You know it’s funny, even though I know hyunna was a bad person I still feel sad every time I think of her being dead. It’s like I still remember her as the person she used to be. The little girl with big dreams, or the teenager with big shoes to fill. I don’t want to forget what she did, but I do forgive her, and I hope that one day you will too,” Hyung-Joon says firmly looking Yeonjun in the eyes. Then he nods silently telling Yeonjun that that was all he had wanted to say and leaves. Yeonjun was thinking about everything that Hyung-Joon had said when Soobin comes back with a tray full of food and smiles.

“Hey, babe you okay?” Soobin asks while setting the tray down and looking at Yeonjun worriedly before coming to his side.

“Yep, what about the kids?” Yeonjun asks while reaching for Soobin’s hand.

“They’re at my parent’s house,” Soobin says after taking Yeonjun’s hand into his own and kissing the knuckles. Yeonjun takes in Soobin’s face and begin’s to cry. Soobin looked so tired and wrung out, and it was all his fault.

“It’s all my fault. I wanted to meet Hyunna. I put you in danger,” Yeonjun says crying even harder. Soobin, confused, asks:

“What are you saying? That you purposefully went to meet with Hyunna?”

“Yes,” Yeonjun says while avoiding eye contact with Soobin. Soobin finally realizes what Yeonjun was saying.

“So what did you mean by ‘I care about you’ on that note you left me that first night? You don’t care about me; about us,” Soobin said angrily and pulls his hand out of Yeonjun’s grasp.  
“I didn’t want you to get involved,” Yeonjun cries out, “I went there by myself, but it wasn’t enough! I know that now! Nothing is ever enough!”

Soobin flinches slightly at Yeonjun’s words knowing that he isn’t just talking about Hyunna. Then he walks out of the room, needing some time to cool down. Outside the room, he paced and thought about everything.

‘I don’t want to make his condition worse. No matter what, I’m still married to him, and I still love him.’ Soobin thinks to himself; then he takes a deep breath and walks back into the room where Yeonjun is curled up on the bed crying; alone. Soobin walks up to the bed silently and raises Yeonjun’s face where he places a slow and chaste kiss to his lips. When he pulls back he looks lovingly into Yeonjun’s eyes and presses their foreheads together.

“No matter what, I still love you, okay?” Soobin says quietly. Yeonjun nods and leans forward to connect their lips in another sweet kiss and wraps his arms around Soobin’s shoulders. He lays down pulling Soobin with him. Soobin runs his hands down Yeonjun’s sides eliciting a soft moan from Yeonjun’s lips until they both pull away from the kiss and look into each other’s eyes. They seem to speak a language of their own as they gaze at each other. Yeonjun smiles finally and says:

“God I’m so in love with you, Soobin.”

Soobin smiles because he believes Yeonjun is telling the truth and goes in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think I appreciate reading about your thoughts in the comments below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	8. Together As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun and Soobin make up for lost time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

(A few months later)

Yeonjun had just finished putting the kids to sleep when Soobin walked in through the door. He looked exhausted and just wanted to melt in Yeonjun’s sweet embrace. Yeonjun goes to him and pulls him into a warm hug in which Soobin immediately relaxes.

“I have a surprise for you,” Yeonjun mumbled into Soobin’s shoulder.

“Really, why?” Soobin asks

“You just seemed like you needed a pick-me-up, so go into our room and sit down while I get ready,” Yeonjun says with a bit of mischief laced into his voice. Soobin does as he’s asked and waits patiently for Yeonjun to walk into their room. Finally, Soobin looks up when he hears Yeonjun close and lock the door and gasps. Yeonjun was wearing nothing but lacy underwear that hugged his delicious hips. The dark lace contrasted his pale skin making Soobin notice that all of his old love bites have healed. Yeonjun looked so fuckable in the get up that it instantly turned him on. He just wants to ravish Yeonjun right there and mark him all over again. Finally, he gave in to his urges and walked over to Yeonjun and pulled him into his arms roughly. Yeonjun instantly wraps his arms around Soobin’s neck and moves forward until their faces are just centimeters apart.

“I love you,” Yeonjun says to Soobin before falling asleep softly on his chest.

“I love you more,” Soobin responds and kisses Yeonjun’s forehead softly before falling asleep Their breathing was thick and heavy with sexual intent. No words needed to be said, so Soobin closed the distance between their faces and placed a kiss onto Yeonjun’s pouty lips. Yeonjun moaned into the kiss and wrapped his fingers into Soobin’s hair tugging lightly as Soobin’s hands dip into Yeonjun’s lacy underwear gripping his bare hips. Then he pushes Yeonjun up against the wall and ravishes his lips; they kiss roughly as their hands roam each other’s bodies exploring everything as if it’s all-new territory. Soobin somehow ends up naked and Yeonjun’s lacy undergarments, though sexy, end up thrown somewhere in the room as well. Soobin’s hands make their way to Yeonjun’s ass and he begins to insert his fingers into the whole making Yeonjun moan profusely. Soobin immediately finds Yeonjun’s sweet spot and begins to abuse it and Yeonjun arches his back prettily as he pushes himself onto Soobin’s fingers further. He wanted to feel more of Soobin; he was desperate for Soobin’s touch having been away from it for so long. When fingers aren’t enough to satisfy him he pants to Soobin:

“I-I want m-more. P-Please?”

Soobin immediately obliges by picking Yeonjun up and inserting himself inside. Yeonjun moans at the sudden feeling of being full. The pleasure and pain mix so beautifully that he wishes it stayed like this forever, but then Soobin started to move and soon the pleasure overcame the pain as Soobin jackhammered into him hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. Soobin kisses him roughly as he snaps his hips back and forth and when he pulls back a trail of saliva connects him them until it breaks. Yeonjun is wrecked and moaning mess, but Soobin wants to see more. He takes Yeonjun off of the wall throws him onto the bed, climbs over him, and inserts himself again without a warning. Yeonjun moans at the feeling as Soobin picks up his pace frantically searching for his and Yeonjun’s release. He wraps a hand around Yeonjun and pumps to the rhythm of his thrusts. Yeonjun moans even louder and his head falls back onto the sheets.

“B-babe, I’m about to-” Yeonjun tries to say

“Go ahead babe, cum for me,” Soobin groans roughly into Yeonjun’s ear. He then sucks on the sensitive spot of Yeonjun’s neck. All of the sensations push Yeonjun over the edge and he cums all over Soobin’s hand with a loud moan. His walls squeeze Soobin and he cums soon after. As they both come down from their high they kiss each other and clean each other up while giggling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I like to hear your thoughts in the comments below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it was kind of short I promise the chapters won't all be this short. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
